


Last confession

by Chimonthemetro



Category: The X-Files, X Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 11, The X-Files Revival, x files season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimonthemetro/pseuds/Chimonthemetro
Summary: Scully has some confessions she needs to get off her chest and Mulder helps ;D





	Last confession

Last Confession:

 

Mulder and Scully are driving home after a long case and are diverted a different way home due to an accident. ‘Damn Scully it’s going to take a while to get home.”

“It’s okay Mulder, if you cut down here it’ll take you near my old neighbourhood you’ll come out by that store you used to get coffee from in the morning, you know how to get home from there yeah?”

“yeah, sure.” They end up driving past Scully’s old apartment and the church she used to frequent until after she became pregnant with William.

“Mulder can we stop?” she pleads.

“What, here? “he says raising an eyebrow

“Please” she paused “I need to go in, I just need to go back in just to prove something”

“What that you won’t burst into flame because you had a child, our child out of wedlock?” He jests “Come on Scully you don’t have to prove yourself to anyone – I mean …” he wriggles his eyebrows and gestures up “apart from him, the people in the congregation who shunned you are probably 6ft under having a dirt nap and if the priest is still there he must have changed with the times.” He says taking one hand off the wheel and putting it on the back of her neck and teasing the baby hairs soothing her Scully smiles at Mulder and places her hand on his inner thigh “Please, for me” she looks at him with her big wet blue eyes.

He turns into the church parking lot, parks the car and turns off the engine.

Mulder follows Scully into the church they walk towards the alter as the sunlight pours through the stained-glass windows. They get to the steps up to the alter and pulpit Scully takes two steps up when she feels Mulder’s presence lower behind her. Mulder is on one knee and looks up to get a cheeky glance at Scully’s ass, Scully at the same time turns around her eyes drop to Mulder followed by her jaw.

“Don’t worry Scully just need to tie my shoe, who would sit next to me in hell if I’d made an honest woman of you” he laughs and finishes tying his shoe lace. Her cheeks flush pink and she turns around and looks at the cross on the alter. He continues as he walks up the steps to join her” Anyway, if… when I do propose again, don’t you think I’d do it while you’re telling me I’m wrong and the rational explanation to whatever while in the middle of a crop circle or while hunting a sasquatch or something.” He takes her hand in his and interlaces their fingers together and rubs his thumb over her knuckle.

Scully lowers her head and closes her eyes for a moment still holding onto Mulder’s hand, he watches her as she makes the sign of the cross with her index and middle fingers of her free hand starting with her forehead to her the middle of her chest then from left to right on her chest “Amen”

“what did you ask the big man upstairs? Obviously, you’re fine with him because you didn’t burn into flames when we walked through the door.’ She hits him lightly on the arm and smiles at him “actually I was asking for forgiveness.” She says matter of factly

“Forgiveness?” He lowers his eyebrow “For what Scully? I’m sure he won’t mind that you haven’t been to confession in a while you and living in sin for the past few years oh and also the whole coming back from the dead upstaging his son thing … oh wait that last one was me.” He smiles cockily.

She looks at up and him with a Smile “No not any of that, for what I’m about to do.” She bats her eyelashes flirty

“hurm?’ his face screws up looking puzzled and intrigued.

She takes another two steps up so she is on the top step and breaks her hand away from his she stands in front of him so they are almost the same height. Her tongue swipes across her upper lip to moisten it, she leans forward her lips part as they move closer to his mouth. He leans forward and his lips gently join hers, he presses his mouth harder into her full lush lips and his tongue darts into her mouth. Scully grabs onto his forearm to steady herself as the kiss Mulder moves his hands around her waist while his tongue explores hers deeper.

Scully pulls her lips away from Mulders and leans her head onto his shoulder, still holding onto her Mulder steps up the final two steps so she can lay her head at in its normal spot on his chest and so he can rest his chin in top of her head. They stand there like this for a few moments

“Mulder” Scully whispers, he leans his head down and hovers his ear near her lips. “Have I ever told you that one of my biggest fantasies is to fuck in a confessional booth?” He lifts his head in shock and his mouth drops open, Dana Scully said the word Fuck shared one of her fantasies and its kinky as hell, thought Mulder. Still hugged in tight to his body she looks up resting her chin on his sternum and smiles at the shock and joy in his face, his lips move but nothing comes out. He swallows the saliva that has formed in his mouth “Miss Scully not such a good little catholic school girl, are we?” he remarks smiling as his cock twitches under his pants. Mulder looks around and still no one else is there “shall we change that fantasy into a reality Scully?” He takes her hand and practically pulls her off her feet down the steps “Mulderrrr my legs aren’t as long as yours slow down” he looks back at her as they head toward the confessional booth, her usual pale white skin has a pink blush to it and the widest smile is stuck on Scully’s face. He opens the door sits down on the chair and pulls scully onto his lap where his pants have started to tent the door closes slowly behind them.

Scully re positions herself in the small space, she straddles Mulder’s hips while he grabs her ass under her knee length skirt. She glides her hands into his hair as she locks her swollen lips with his carrying on from before. She can feel his hardness through his pants and her skirt. The intensitiy of there kiss deepens and naturally Scully stars rocking rhythmically her centre rubbing against Mulder’s hard thick length “Mulder” she moans into his mouth “I NEED you to Fuck me” she continues, biting his bottom lip. He leans into her and takes her tongue back into his mouth and at the same time moves his hands from her ass and pushes her skirt up her thighs to her hips. He reaches down unbuckles his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers to his mid-thigh freeing his raging erection. He grabs his member and glides the tip over Scully’s lips over her black lace panties. She lets out a little moan and pulls her mouth away from Mulder’s “please Mulder don’t tease me I need you” she locks her eyes with his pouts her bottom lip. The word need was like a trigger for Mulder, Scully needed him, needed his cock. His hips bucked a little towards hers and he let out a groan. He slid her panties to the side noticing how wet they were. She started kissing down his neck and tracing his collar bone with her tongue she undid the top three buttons of his shirt so she could plant kissed on his hard chest. He took himself in his hand and pushed himself into her folds she let out a breath into his chest as she slowly lowered herself further onto his cock. she loved the feel of him, especially when fully inside her, he fit her perfectly.

It felt like they had never been closer. After all the years together, but not together -the years they were lovers, the years "married" and the years separated. They had only just become more then friends again but this felt like coming home.

Mulder gripped her hips as he thrust into her from underneath, Scully gripped his shoulders as he increased the pace of his thrusting. Scully’s breathing started to fasten she held her breath she swears she can hear someone else “Mulder … can … can you hear someone?” she says breathlessly in a panic, ‘No Scully maybe it’s your guilty Catholic conscious.” He laughs quietly, the sensation of him laughing while in scully was unlike anything shed ever felt it sent sparks to the end of her nerves it makes her laugh causing her walls to clench and release Mulder’s cock “ugh Scully that’s… OH MY GOD” she puts her hand over Mulders mouth “don’t take the lord name in vein Mulder” she teases. he wants to fulfil her fantasy and can’t finish before she does. He moves his hands from her hips and moves them to her waist and pounds into her hard her mouth opens and nothing comes out her eyes roll back into her head she leans her head down and bite the loose cloth of Mulder’s shirt on his shoulder to stop any noise coming out, Mulder takes his right hand and places it between himself and scully he extends his thumb and starts flicking it over the hood of her clit “fuck” Scully explains muffles into Mulder’s shoulder. He starts to start to increase the speed of his thumb and flicks it in a circular motion while still thrusting with all his energy into scully, he can feel her walls tighten and her core starts to shake as a wave of pleasure washes over her he carries on thrusting into her as her orgasm passes.

The door on the other side of the confession booth creeks as its opened,” Dana? Dana Scully Is that you?” a familiar voice interrupts them scully pulls herself off of Mulder who hasn’t finished yet, she pulls her skirt down from her waist, smooths her hair and pushes Mulder to the floor of the booth and sits on the chair. She takes a deep breath “yes Father its me.” It was the same father that had advised her that it best not come to church in her “condition” as it offended the others in the congregation. “what’s it been 10 years?” “almost 15 actually father.” My how time has sped past, any way you didn’t come to the confessional for a chit chat shall we proceed?”

“yes father, bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been 15 years since my last confession. I questioned my faith father so I stopped coming to mass and Fornication father I still often lie with a man whom I’m not married to. I want to strengthen my faith in god and hopefully the man I lie with will make an honest woman of me soon, these are my sins father and hope that god can forgive me.” Mulder takes himself in his hand and starts rubbing himself he was so close to release however, seeing scully squirm was hot and hearing her talk about him like a dirty little secret was enough to tip him over the edge his cock twitched as he came hard his cum exploded on the backboard of the booth between Scully’s feet.

Mulders mind went to scully he wanted to taste her and tease, her he wanted to make her cum while talking to the father. He parted her legs pulled her panties down her legs and over her feet, he pulled her hips toward his face. She could feel the heat of his breath on her naked sex, she loved it and had longed for it for such a long time. His tongue slowly traced the outer lips of her fold, she tried to cover her gasp by talking to the father. At the same time she put her legs over his shoulders, locking them at her ankles and pressed his face closer to her cunt. The father suspected nothing he could only see from the top of Scully’s chest up and even then, it was obscure due to the lattice parting. After teasing her folds, Mulder slid his tongue up to her bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly her legs clenched tighter around his face he took his right hand and inserted a finger into her, he started slowly pumped it in and out of her and gradually built up speed, he felt her breathing change it became faster so he slipped in a second finger and curved them in a come here movement hitting her G spot the over stimulation sent her wild. Her hips squirmed and she arches her back her internal muscles clench violently around Mulder’s fingers her whole body is trembling

“Dana, I feel I’m partly the reason you questioned your faith and for that I am sorry, I feel God’s teachings evolve as we as humans evolve and as long as you follow his teaching he will always forgive you. I won’t give you any penance, you’ve given enough over the past years the Lord has given me tremendous strength and are forgiven, now thank God for this good confession Amen.”

“Amen, thankyou father is it okay for me to sit in here and carry on reflecting for a little while.” She says between through gritted teeth trying not to let her moans escape.

“Sure, Dana take all the time you need I’ll be the crypt sorting some things out if you need me, Peace be with you.”

“And you father.” She exhales.

Mulder removes his fingers and circles her clit with his finger and plants kisses on her inner thighs the she heard the father’s footsteps get further and further away she let out a moan and came straight into Mulder’s mouth, the salty taste of Scully’s pussy filled Mulder’s mouth he lapped it up like the cat that got the cream. Scully pulled Mulder’s face to hers she wiped her own juices from his chin and kissed him she could taste herself, she liked how he made her taste. “sorry I wasn’t able to help you finish shall we get out of here and I’ll make it up to you?”

“Maybe we should straighten up before we leave” he says smoothing down her hair and skirt with a pleased smile on his face.

“Maybe” she giggles as she buttons up his shirt, Mulder tucks his skirt back into his pants and picks up Scully’s black lace panties from the floor, “I think I’ll keep a hold of these though.” He stuffs them into his pocket and steps out of the confessional booth “Muldeerrrr” she calls and chases after him only catching up to him as they reach the church door Scully grabs his and interlocks her fingers with his and walk back to the car together.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic please give me notes
> 
> *characters used are obvs not mine and are the creation of Chris Carter however he is a fuckwit who didn't give us all the mulder and scully loving we need and deserve*


End file.
